Twisted Little Minds
by GlimmerIcewood
Summary: Everyone loses something when they go into the arena. It doesn't matter who you are. Your mind will never be the same. And these tributes learned that the hard way. What all the tributes, dead or alive, truly lost while they fought to the death.
1. Sanity

The story of tributes. Tributes who we're only concerned with the fact that they could lose their lives. But what about the others things they lost while they were in the Hunger Games? If you die, you lose everything. But even when you win, you truly lose.

**A/N: This story is basically going to have chapters, all about different tributes who participated in the Hunger Games, whether they won or not. The perspective could be from someone in the District's, the Capitol, or some other place, but that will never be known. This is going to explain the thing each tribute TRULY lost while they fought to the death. If you have a suggestion, review with the character you'd like to see and what they truly lost, and I may or may not consider writing it. The title of each chapter is what the tribute lost while in the Games. These chapters aren't going to be that long. I honestly, and I apologize for this, don't know when I'm going to update this next. I have a lot of major projects and exams coming up, so I'll be pretty occupied.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh... I am not Suzanne Collins, and I NEVER will be. Therefore, you guessed it, I don't own the Hunger Games, the tributes, or anything remotely involved with the novels.**

_Cato Narcis - District 2_

Cato Narcis of District 2 is crazy. That's all there is to it. That boy, no one ever thought that it would go this far. He was certainly dangerous, there was no doubt about that, but no one ever believed he would lose all control over his mind. District 2 tributes are supposed to be the strongest, the fiercest, the winners, but he isn't. Cato may be the type of tribute the Capitol audience gets consumed with watching, but is it necessarily a good thing? They love him because he adds the touch of unstableness the Games always seem to need.

We, everybody in Panem, knows why it happened. He went crazy after the Clove girl died, swearing to get vengeance on the girl on fire from District 12 and the boy from District 11. Her death ultimately consumed his thoughts, and he became obsessed with trying to kill the girl. Every thought, every movement, every breath was centered around that promise he made to his partner. He had truly gone over the edge, pushed by a force that was torn between two things. Staying sane, or keeping his promise.

I actually felt bad for the kid. He may have volunteered for this, knew what was coming, but no one, not even the craziest person in this world, deserved what he was going through. Cato didn't deserve to be sitting alone, his clothes ripped and bloodied, while his mind was filled with thoughts of his dead partner. His fingers always trembled, and he clutched a knife when he slept. Unknown to the other tributes, Cato was slowly slipping into the brink of insanity.

His mental condition was truly found out by the audience when he went after the District 11 boy. We all knew it would happen, and that Cato would not stop until the massive dark-skinned boy was dead. It was a fight that will be remembered for years to come, bloody and horrifying, and no one, not even the tiniest child in District 12, could tear their eyes off of the screen. Every person in existence watched as Cato tortured that boy, Thresh I think his name was, until he begged for mercy. That was what truly shocked us all. Even though he was a formidable competitor, Thresh was begging for Cato to stop and he wouldn't. It was then I looked away, when Cato refused to stop. He said something that will be burned into my mind forever.

"_You think I'm going to let you die peacefully you filthy coward? You will not die an easy death. I will torture you until the ground runs red with your blood..."_

Cato kept his promise when he said that. He ran his sword down the length of the boy, covering his arms, legs, torso, face, everything, with wounds so deep you could hardly look at him anymore. Dawn was only beginning to break when Cato's sword finally struck down on Thresh's heart, and the District 11 boy took his last breath and left the world forever.

I can guarantee that everyone, after that showing, sat rigid with shock. Not even the moments in the cave with the star-crossed lovers of District 12 would remove the images from our brains. None of us could believe the torture Thresh had been through, and how afterwards Cato had glanced towards the stars, whispering something about revenge to his long-gone partner.

Watching him through the games was torture, even for me. He watched Thresh's face appear in the sky, and smiled in triumph, like it was something to be proud of. When the girl from District 5 appeared in the sky, his smile grew feral and we all watched as he shined the blade of his sword on his shirt, getting ready for the lovers to appear. He disappeared into the woods for hours, and while the camera's were focused on the lovers, something menacing came out to play.

The final battle was terrible. Cato got chased into the clearing by mutts, running past Katniss and Peeta without even realizing. He was in a blind panic, but not because of death, because he was afraid his promise would be broken. He had Peeta, and was so close to only having Katniss as an opponent, when he was shot. Falling over the edge, I actually closed my eyes when the mutt's howls grew louder as they fell on their prey. I only glanced at the screen one more time, and that was to see the lead mutt, the one with shaggy dark brown fur and jade green eyes that represented Clove, grab Cato's throat in her jaws.

It lasted for hours, and I was almost relieved when the mutts disappeared and Cato was left alone when I seen his body. It was unrecognizable, torn and shredded so it didn't even look like he was human. When Katniss leaned over the edge of the cornucopia and shot an arrow into Cato's temple, effectively ending his life, I sent a silent prayer to the girl. She showed mercy when she didn't have to.

I hope that boy is in a better place. I hope that no matter where he is, he is in peace. Maybe now he's regained control of his mind, but I guess that no one will ever truly know what happened inside the head of the bloodthirsty boy from District 2.

His name was Cato Narcis,

and he had lost his sanity.

**You see that little blue button down there? I would appreciate if you clicked it :)**


	2. Identity

A/N: So. Said I would update this eventually and never did. Sorry about that. Some background in this one. Decided to change it up a bit. This is so dedicated to Lord Docteus, who reminded me about this and I all of a sudden got a brilliant idea. Doctor, be thankful.

On a side note, her name is pronounce 'Fal-inn' not 'Fallen'. She is referred to as the fox because that is pretty much the whole point. Her name wasn't supposed to be mentioned until we knew for sure that she had been forgotten.

_Foxface - District 5_

No one knew who she was. Only some, the rare people she said the occasional words to in the town square, or her family, even knew her real name. To most of the District, she was nothing but a sneak, a shadow, a cold-blooded _thief_. But in reality, this fox was much more than District 5 ever expected.

They didn't know she had no parents. They didn't know that she had four younger siblings and no way of getting food to care for them. So it was never really a surprise to anyone when they watched as a head of bright-red hair slipped out of a small shop, her pockets bulging with stolen items. This was how she lived. Not that she minded it much.

Her little siblings... they were definitely a challenge. She was only fifteen, much to young to be carrying the weight of an entire household. She did it by stealing, stealing anything that was necessary and she never got caught. She stuck to the backs of the rich merchants and slid along walls within done-up stores, stuffing her worn-down clothing full of food before dashing out, a wealthy owner screaming at her back. By the time they had sense to call for help, the girl was already gone, dusty footprints the only sign that she had ever been there.

When it came time for the reaping, the square was silent as per usual. The slightest rustling of the bright green leaves on the oak trees, the too bright colours of the banners that hung from every shop, everything about this day annoyed the fox. The stupid silly escort, some bimbo by the name of Lili, stepped onto the stage and dipped her chubby hand into the reaping ball, pulling out only one slip of paper. When Lili read the name out, there was an air of confusion. No one, from the poorest street-goer to the richest merchant, knew who the name belonged to. It wasn't until an amber-eyed, scarlet-haired girl stepped onto the stage to take her place that everyone grinned. They wouldn't be sad to see this certain thief go.

Her siblings screamed and clung to her, refusing to let her go. They wouldn't be able to do anything. All the fox could do was hold them and tell them how to survive. It wouldn't do much good unless she came home. All of these children except Lucas, her oldest brother, were under ten years of age. They'd be as good as dead without her. And I guarantee, in their hearts, all five of them secretly knew it.

She refused to speak to anyone. The fox was herself the whole time. Her District partner was some blubbering idiot who tried to stick to her like glue, even though she repeatedly shrugged him off. Both mentors... they were even worse. Always so perfectly helpful and generous and sweet, telling her that everything would be alright. Well, they were goddamn idiots. Her chance of winning, her chance of returning home to keep her family alive, well, that chance wasn't there. Fools. They were all fools. And they were all blind to the world around them.

She was utterly _alone_ and there was no question about it. These people couldn't get her out of that damned arena. She had to do it herself. Her mother had used to tell her as a young child that if you wanted something done, you had to do it yourself. Well, this sneaky vixen had a plan, and a good one indeed.

A Swift Fox is known for it's speed, and this is the very definition of the fiery-haired girl from 5. She practically flies around the arena, avoiding everything and everyone that comes across her path. While her head of hair seemed to stick out in her District, she manages to blend in perfectly with every type of foliage that surrounds her. She eats small blood-red berries off of bushes and the stunningly bright green leaves of laurel trees, and somehow she manages to get by. Nothing disturbs her and nothing comes to kill her. Nothing goes bump in the night, and at the slightest noise she is ready to flee. For a while, she seems utterly unbeatable.

But then comes a feast. A feast for the great, for the foxes and the beasts, a feast for the survivors. Because, as no one thought, this mysterious 5 girl has survived longer than she should have. The pair from 2, the pair from 12, the 11 boy, they're all that's left next to her. And it seems so simple, hiding in the cornucopia to grab her pack and split from the bloodbath grounds before anyone has a chance to blink. The 2 boy, the brute Cato only chases her for a while before he is bent over panting, hands on his knees, unable to keep up. A ridiculous giggle escapes from her throat and it echoes through the forest, setting the mockingjays up into the air at the eerie sound that shouldn't belong in their world. But then again, this girl never belonged here, did she?

Everyone in Panem knows her name. She was the girl who came from nothing to everything in front of the audience and their rainbow coloured eyes in the Capitol. The fox was unexpected, surprising, sneaky, and that was just what the audience wanted. Her District cheered for the thief they had hated. But all good things, all fifteen minutes of fame, must come to an end eventually. She had been told this before, been told those exact words many times by her parents. But she failed to remember them when her mind was consumed with victory.

Even in her own mind, the fox thought she could actually win. Stealing food from those dear 12 lovers seemed like just another ploy to further her beautiful game. But the fox had fallen for a trick, one that her enemies didn't even know existed. She was poisoned. Poisoned so that she fell writhing onto the ground, her body twitching and her throat burning, the juice from the perfectly round berry encasing her faltering heart with venom. And just like that, in seconds, the game was done for the vixen and she was taken back to her District, just not in the way she wanted.

They remembered her name for a while. None of the tributes knew her name, she didn't want them to. But the audience gradually forget her, and the name of the District 5 girl didn't seem important. Her name fell to a memory to the place where she had once lived, and then died altogether when the last of her siblings did. The thief was _gone_. And she was certainly not remembered.

Her name was Fallon.

_Fallon Valeksa_.

She was the lithe, crimson red fox.

And she had lost her identity.


End file.
